Remus's Nightmare: Another Tale of Remus and Lily's Friendship
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: The morning after the Full Moon, Lily comes to visit her friend Remus in the Hospital Wing as usual, but this time Remus has one of his nightmares. James, Sirius and Peter follow her under an invisibility cloak, and watch how motherly Evans really is. Takes place in their 6th year, and no I don't own any of the characters or anything, the amazing JK Rowling does. Hope you like it!


Remus's Nightmare: Another Tale of Lily and Remus's Friendship

Lily Evans woke up early to join her friend in the Hospital Wing, as she did every month the morning after the Full Moon. She quickly showered, dressed and grabbed a granola bar from her secret stash of food she kept in her school suitcase, grabbed the chocolate bars she always bought for her friend, and ran out of the dormitory. She slipped quietly out the portrait, trying not to wake James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, who were passed out on the sofa in front of the fire. Little did she know that the three Marauders only pretended to be asleep, and they followed her while under James's invisibility cloak.

As she headed down the stairs and walked towards the Hospital Wing, she focused on her dear friend Remus Lupin, who was laying asleep in a bed in the Hospital Wing. As she quietly walked into the room, she sat down in the chair next to his bed after putting the chocolate bars on the nightstand. She looked at him, and frowned as she always did when she saw how badly hurt he was after his transformations. He had so many scratches, bites and bruises, not to mention how pale he looked! Madame Pomfrey did the best she could to care for him, but some scratches and bites still needed the time to heal. She brushed some of his tousled, light brown hair out of his face, and held his hand as she sat back in her chair, and as always took a short nap until he awoke. James and Peter gawked at how motherly Lily was towards Remus, while Sirius wasn't surprised at all, as he had witnessed it before.

Remus suddenly shouted "NOO!" as he woke with a start, sweat dripping down from his forehead, and his eyes filled with tears. James, Sirius and Peter jumped while under the invisibility cloak, while Lily jolted awake, and gasped as she said "Remus! It's alright!" and got up quickly to hug him. Remus was shaking, and his breathing was ragged, but calmed down a bit as she rubbed his back in small circles soothingly, and she let go of him and sat on the side of his bed. He said miserably "Oh Lily, thank goodness you're alright! I thought…," Lily asked gently "It was another one of those nightmares, wasn't it?" Remus looked sorrowfully at her, and said "It was horrible! I…I thought that my werewolf form had.." he gulped, and Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly. He continued, starting to shake again "I thought I had killed you…James, Sirius, and Peter…" Tears streamed down his face, and Lily hugged him once again, and said "Shhh, Remus it's alright, we're all fine. The three loons are passed out in the Common Room." Sirius was about to shout "Hey!" but James quickly slapped his hand over his friend's mouth, earning him a glare. Lily continued "You couldn't hurt us, even if your other form tried. You're a wonderful person Remus, for Merlin's sake look at yourself! All of these scratches and bites," she let go of him and gently held his arm to show him, and continued "You harm yourself so badly every month when you're locked away in that Shrieking Shack, all so you can ensure everyone's safety! You're one of the most selfless people I've even known." She smiled gently at him, and he smiled back.

Remus said "Lily, I don't know what I'd do without you." She grinned and said "You'd probably be very bored" He chuckled and she said "Now lay back down Remus, you need your rest." He did as she asked, smiling slightly as she took the damp cloth out of the bowl on his nightstand, and after squeezing it out, she put it gently on his forehead, and said "I'll stay with you for a few more minutes, but then I need to get going to breakfast. I'm leaving the usual chocolate bars right here on the nightstand, okay?" Remus nodded wearily, and tiredly yawned as he said softly before he passed out "Thanks, Mum." Lily looked alarmed for a moment, but then laughed softly as she said to herself "I guess I am kind of a Mum," She watched him fall asleep, and after taking the cloth off his forehead gently, she kissed his forehead as she said "Sweet dreams, my son." She left with a smile, and walked out of the Hospital Wing. James, Sirius, and Peter all stared after her, stunned at how Remus had just called her "Mum", and how she took care of him, as if he really was her son! James said softly "Blimey, I'm falling more and more in love with this girl! She's a red-headed saint!" Sirius and Peter chuckled, and they all sat around Remus's bedside and talked softly amongst themselves until he awoke once again.

When he awoke an hour later, James said "Hey sleepyhead! How're you feeling?" Remus sat up, and smiled as he said "Hey Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. I'm alright, I've certainly felt better," he chuckled and Sirius said "So, what happened between you and Evans earlier?" James smacked Sirius on the back of the head, and Sirius said "Ouch!" Remus's face turned red as he said "You…you saw? You were there?" James put his hand through his hair, and as Peter laughed nervously, James replied "Yes, we did kind of catch some of it…We might have followed Evans while under the invisibility cloak…" Sirius said "I'll say! You even called her 'Mum'!" as he howled with laughter and Remus looked horrified. He said "I..c-called her 'MUM'?! Oh Merlin!" as he slapped a hand to his forehead, and James said as he chuckled "It's alright Moony, she didn't seem to mind, she even called played along and called you her son!" Remus blushed, and Peter said "Evans is really like a Mum though. You see how she is with the First Years, she's always helping them." James said "I know, that's one of the many reasons I'm in love with her," as he sighed and stared off into the distance, picturing their life together with a silly grin on his face, causing Sirius, Remus and Peter all to chuckle.


End file.
